


Deception

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Following the shocking revelation that Eddie raped Alicia, Duffy realises appearances can be deceptive. Very deceptive. [An extended scene to Series 32, Episode 44]





	Deception

When she heard the news about Eddie being arrested, Duffy found herself feeling odd. A tightening in her chest that she couldn’t shift, her breathing becoming faster. A knot in her stomach that made her feel sick. Eddie, a rapist?

Eddie was a rapist? She was fortunate she was in the bathroom already as she dashed into a cubicle and promptly threw up, emptying the contents of her stomach.

She threw up four times until her throat burnt because of the bile. She lent back against the wall, her knees tucked under her chest.

Alicia… shit, how had she never noticed the signs?

She closed her eyes tightly as another wave of nausea washed over her. She should’ve noticed, shouldn’t she? One victim to another. She should’ve noticed the out of character behaviour, the breakdowns, the lies to herself.

She threw up again. To think she actually liked the guy, thought he was a charming bloke. She retched. It really did go to show you never could judge a book by its cover and you never really knew someone, even when you worked with them.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Duffy moved to flush the toilet and left the cubicle. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she sighed noticing she looked very pale and that Charlie would definitely notice something was amiss. She splashed her face with water, double checked her reflection and left the bathroom. Only to collide with Alicia on her way out.

She didn’t know why but she thought she could feel a slight awkwardness between the two.

“I’m so sorry,” she said quietly.

Alicia shook her head, “it’s fine.” She smiled sadly.

‘No it’s not okay’ Duffy wanted to scream, ‘I should’ve noticed! I was you, once.’ Instead, she remains silent, a sad smile across her lips. There’s nothing exchanged again before they go in their opposite directions, the feeling of guilt growing every second inside of her.

“There you are,” She looks up when she hears Charlie’s voice. He frowns when he notices she’s gone pale and gently places his hand to her cheek. “Are you okay?”

At first she nods, only then to shrug and shake her head. Without even asking if she needs a hug, Charlie wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. “What’s wrong?”

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she buries herself into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his familiar scent.

“Alicia,” she whispered, “why didn’t _I_ notice Charlie?”

“None of us knew.” He pointed out and she shook her head.

“I _should’ve_ noticed. Me Charlie. _I_ was her once, I _should’ve_ noticed.”

He sighed, knowing she was beating herself up. Full of guilt. That was Duffy all over, she always did feel guilty for things she couldn’t control. He kissed the top of her head, still holding her tightly.

“And even if you did know, what could you have done?”

She closed her eyes. She hadn’t expected that question. Her shoulders fell into a small shrug. If she’d seen the signs in Alicia, maybe she’d be able to help. To support her, to tell her none of this was her fault.

There was a silence, “we both know how difficult it would be to make someone face up to this. It had to be driven by her.”

She swallowed, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Why was there so much evil in the world? Her body started to shake as she began to cry, a release from all the emotions that the thirteen hour shift had brought up.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered and she nodded, her head still buried in his chest.

“Home,” she mumbled. Slowly she moved her head from his chest and looked up to meet his eye. The sparkle in her eye was temporarily lost and she placed her hand on his cheek. Tracing her thumb along his cheekbone, she smiled sadly;

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He entwined his hand with hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they went home, to rest and recover from the highly draining day that was today.


End file.
